Gobble Gobble! I'm a Turkey!
by NellyLove
Summary: *Thanksgiving/Black Friday Oneshot* Adam and John had no idea what they were getting themselves into when they were dragged along to go shopping at 3 am. But the rest of the family knew that it was bound to happen. Violet and Carmi's Black Friday Ritual.


_**Woo! Well, i really like how this turned out..this is purely for my own fun and for my readers who really follow my Until the End of Time series..so...yeah..I do not care for flamers, if you wanna flame, get a life....**_

_**other than that, i hope y'all enjoy this...ummm, i only own Violet..Kennedy owns Carmi and Ashton(who is only mentioned) thank you for letting me borrow them! **_

_**please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and VOTE on my POLL PLEASE! check out all my other fics please!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Gobble Gobble! I'm A Turkey!  
A Thanksgiving/Black Friday Oneshot

* * *

**_

**_Violet's POV_**

I raced into the guest bedroom and propelled myself onto the bed where my blond friend was sleeping. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed as I landed on him and then rolled onto the other side of the bed as he fell off, pulling the blankets with him. I laughed as he recovered and looked up at me from the floor. He cocked an eyebrow and pointed a finger at me, "who gave you the apple cider?" he asked.

"No, they gave me champagne," I said, waggling my eyebrows. "Oh no." he muttered. I smirked as I stood up. "Why are you dressed?" he asked. "I'm dressed...because...we're going shopping," I said slowly. His eyebrows furrowed as he reached for the clock on the nightstand and turned it so he could see the time.

"Violet, it's 2 in the fucking am. Can't you wait until like...noon?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, "well my Canadian friend. I cannot because today is Black Friday and the nearest mall opens at 3 am. So we'd better get there soon or we'll be last in line. Luckily we only live about ten minutes away," I said as I got off the bed and helped him up.

I then pushed him toward the connecting bathroom, "take a shower, you still have some pumpkin pie in your hair," I said.

He glared, "that was all your fault," he muttered and I shrugged innocently as I left the bathroom and headed upstairs to my room. I picked up my phone off the nightstand. _Black Friday ritual Car. You coming?_ I texted my best girlfriend.

I got a reply less than a minute later, _You know it._

I laughed to myself, _Woo woo woo. _

_Very funny. Who is it this year? _She asked and I smirked.

_Adam & John_. I laughed as she sent back, _oh no, too perfect_.

I nodded, _I know. 15 past 3. _I sent her. _Got it._

I smirked as I padded down the stairs. I grabbed my heavy jacket from the hallway closet and my beanie that had a bill and a pair of wool fingerless gloves. You could never be too warm in NC.

Adam came out of the guest room a few minutes later dressed and ready. "Yay!" I said, clapping my gloved hands together. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me like I was crazy. Now I just rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the house and to my truck.

I parked my truck in the back of the already crowded parking lot. Adam looked around in shock, "this is like, the only open parking space."

I rolled my eyes, "duh, it's Black Friday," I said it like it was the most obvious thing—which, hey, it was. Adam sent me a glare as we both got out of the car. We were both warmly dressed as we headed through the parking lot toward the front entrance of the mall.

"There's a line?" he asked. I rolled my eyes again. "Guys know absolutely nothing. How do you guys even Christmas shop?" I asked, looking at him as I wrapped my scarf tightly around my neck. Adam shrugged, "Usually we find our gifts at random times," he said. I rolled my eyes yet again as I tugged my jacket closer to my body.

Adam wrapped his arms around me as we walked, "someone's cold." he said in a sing-song voice and I rolled my eyes again. "You're getting good at that," Adam commented and I cocked a curious eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, indicating what he meant and I slapped his arm in response. He just chuckled as we finally reached the line.

We were toward the back by of the line, sadly. "Damn," I muttered. "Your fault. If you and Carmi hadn't thrown a pie at me earlier I wouldn't have had to take a shower. We could have gotten here quicker," he commented from beside me. I sent him a glare, "shut it." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't pout," he whined. I smirked then looked up as the front door to the mall opened. "Yay! It's open!" I said, tugging my beanie down to cover my ears which were slowly losing feeling in them. Adam placed his arm around my shoulders as we approached the door.

I shrugged my huge purse up onto my shoulder as we began walking once inside the mall. We were on the first floor of a three story mall. "Where to first?" Adam asked, guessing I had some kind of strategy when I shopped for Christmas gifts.

Ha, he thought I was here to shop. "First, we get coffee," I said, pulling him to the Starbucks where Carmi and John would be meeting us. They had been waiting in line at the mall's west entrance. "Coffee, seriously, you're not gonna get any sleep today," Adam said.

I smirked, "that's the point." I said as we entered the Starbucks and ordered our coffee. We sat down in the only empty booth. I smiled to some of the people there who recognized me from last year. They had left our 'ritual' booth open. Perfect.

Adam and I sat down across from each other. I drank my coffee slowly. I glanced down at my phone that was on the table. _3:14....3:15._ I smirked as exactly on time, Carmi entered the Starbuck's, with John in tow. I smiled and waved them over after they had ordered their coffee.

"Carmi, John?" Adam sounded surprised. John looked between me and Carmi, "was this planned?" he asked. We both shook our heads innocently, "nope." we both answered simultaneously. I smirked as I saw Carmi's huge purse as well.

We were totally awesome. Carmi sat down next to me with her coffee and John sat down across from her. The two men studied us skeptically.

"What's going on?" John finally asked, removing his sunglasses. Why he had been wearing them indoors, I may never know.

Carmi and I looked at him and shrugged, "nothing. We just wanted to go Christmas shopping," I said. "Fine, shouldn't we be getting started?" Adam asked. My brunette friend and I nodded to our men as we all stood. Carmi and I carried our coffee with us.

"You wearing double layers?" she asked stealthily as we walked together ahead of the boys. I smirked, "triple," I answered and she chuckled, "perfect," she murmured.

I had barely taken a sip of my coffee, which is just how we wanted it. I flipped my hair over my shoulder as I adjusted my huge and heavy purse on opposite shoulder.

We had been to several shops by now. But we had been picky and had only found 2 presents. One for each of us, Carmi and I. They had both been pretty pricey presents, even though they had been on sale.

We were still on the first floor of the mall, passing the McDonald's, Adam looked over at me with raised eyebrows.

"You guys think this stuff is cheap?" Adam asked as he passed me my one bag. I rolled my eyes, he wouldn't even carry my bag for me.

"Yeah," Carmi and I both replied together. John scoffed, "I bet Adam and I could get most of this stuff for free because I'm John Morrison and he's Edge." he stated arrogantly.

"Wanna bet?" I asked. The two guys nodded with confidence. Carmi chuckled and I cracked a smile.

"No rules. No limitations. You can do anything to get your free gifts." I stated with a smirk as Carmi and I shared a glance. "And whoever can get all of their Christmas shopping done with the lowest price wins." I finished.

"Okay...sounds too easy." John said skeptically. Carmi smirked, "we're not finished. If you guys win, we have to put on a lingerie show for the whole mall. If you guys lose one of you has to walk around the mall wearing a turkey costume and the other has to walk you around the mall and you have to say to every person that looks at you 'gobble gobble'." she stated with a wide grin.

Adam smirked, "there is no way you ladies can beat us. So, we totally except," he said and John smirked with him, placing his shades back over his eyes.

Carmi rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "We meet back at Starbucks at 6:30 am sharp. If you're even a minute late, you automatically forfeit." I stated with my hands on my hips. The guys shared a glance then nodded.

"Let's do this," Adam stated as we all shook hands.

*WITH SHANNON, MATT, JEFF, SHANE, & JAMIE*

I looked around the house, it was nearing 4 am and for some odd reason, everyone in the house had woken up.

Jeff, Shane, Matt, and Jamie were all at my house because it was just down the road from Violet's. I walked into the guest bedroom, wondering why John and Carmi were the only ones not up. I found the bedroom empty and then remembered what day it was.

I walked back out of the bedroom and to the kitchen where everyone was still in their various sleepwear and drinking coffee. "Are the girls...?" Matt asked me. "Carmi and John are gone." I said. I saw Jamie's eyebrows furrow. She's lucky that Vio and Carmi didn't like her, or she'd be the one going through the 'ritual.'

I remember the year they did the ritual on me. I have never returned to that mall on Black Friday since. Matt and Jeff were staring at each other, they remembered very well their similar experience. I looked over at Shane, his had only been last year, I'm sure he remembered very well.

The other men who had been put through this ritual were Shawn, Jay, Ray and Devon, Mark, Glen, and hell, Violet even got Rob Van Dam to do it back in '03 when she was his manager.

None of us would ever live it down. Now it was John and Adam's turns. After this, they would both officially be a part of the family. Well, technically they wouldn't be until Christmas and New Year. I smirked, just thinking of what was happening to them now.

*WITH CARMI AND VIO*

Carmi and I headed in the opposite direction of guys. I looked at her as we approached Hot Topic. "Do you have the shirts?" she asked and I nodded. "I've been planning this for weeks. Ever since Adam told me he would be joining us for Thanksgiving."

"You are an evil little minx," Carmi commented with a smirk. "Sexy, evil little minx," I corrected her and she rolled her eyes.

We walked into Hot Topic, knowing that the guys would eventually come to this store. We smiled as we walked up to the check out stand.

"Hi, I'm Violet Pierce and this is my friend Carmichael Helms. We were wondering if you could help us with something." I greeted in a pleasant voice.

The manager on duty obviously recognized us. He walked over, shoving the young girl aside. "You two are WWE Divas," he said, pointing at us. We nodded. Carmi frowned, "Awww, Thomas doesn't work here anymore," she said sadly.

The guys eyebrows furrowed, "ummm, he's not working tonight," he answered. Our eyebrows furrowed, Thomas always worked on Black Friday, he was part of the ritual.

"I didn't believe him when he said two Divas would show up." the guy muttered. I looked at his name tag, "Connor, we need your help so we can win a bet against our boyfriends." I said, just saying Adam was my boyfriend, it'd make things less complicated.

"Sure, what do you need?" he asked. I smirked as I pulled the two t-shirts out of my bag. "Adam 'Edge' Copeland and John Hennigan aka John Morrison will be coming to this store sometime tonight. They will be looking to get something from here for free." Connor nodded.

Carmi took the John Morrison shirt from me and held it up in front of the girl, nodding in approval. "We want you to wear these shirts. But when the guys come in, act like you have no idea who they are." she explained. "And don't give them anything for free." I added.

"Did Thomas leave anything for us?" Carmi asked and Connor nodded, taking something from under the counter. I smirked, I had pre-ordered all my gifts. So they'd be waiting in each of the stores. But we wouldn't have any receipts, so it'd look like we got everything for free.

"Thank you for your help," Carmi said and turned to leave. "Oh, and if anyone asks, we got all of this for free," I said and Connor nodded. Carmi and I left and headed to Macy's.

*WITH ADAM AND JOHN*

We decided that we weren't gonna play fair, so we followed the girls after they walked away, thinking they were out of our sights.

"Hot Topic, of course," John murmured as we waited. Eventually the two women exited the store and we walked in. I smirked, tugging John's arm and slyly pointing at the cashier who was wearing a John Morrison T-shirt.

John smiled at her and I was a little shocked when the girl cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Hi...Lizzie," John said, looking at the girls name tag. "Hi..." she answered uncertainly. I smiled as I saw another worker wearing an Edge T-shirt.

"you know, we love to interact with our fans. So we were wondering, since you look like a fan if you'd like an autograph or a picture....in return for a free item from the store?" John asked smoothly, laying on the charm with a smile and wink.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed. "Who are you?" she asked. I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped open and I looked from her shirt to John.

"You don't know who we are? Are you crazy?" I couldn't help it, my voice rose an octave. The other guy, wearing my shirt walked over. "Is there a problem here?" he asked. The girl pointed at us, "these two egomaniacs think they're famous and that I should give them free stuff." she stated.

The guy, who I'm guessing is the manager, glared at us. "Sir, we don't run our store like that. Even if you were famous, we would not give you free luxuries because of your profession." He said, a stone-like expression on his face.

Now John's jaw dropped. "WE ARE FAMOUS!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands out. I nodded vigorously. The manager rolled his eyes. "Gentlemen, I'm gonna ask you calmly to please leave the store." he said. When we didn't move he glowered at us.

"Now." he stated, pointing at the door. Giving one last bewildered look at his shirt, we left the store, holding our hands up defensively.

As we walked through the mall away from the store I looked to John.

"Something smells Violet-y," he murmured and I nodded in agreement. Definitely Violet-y.

*BACK TO VIOLET AND CARMICHAEL*

We walked into Macy's, my still full cup of Starbuck's coffee in my hand. "Split up, rendezvous in Women's section in 3 ½ minutes. Synchronize cell phones." I said as we both set our phone's to the exact same time. "Time set, let's get this show on the road." I said.

"Wait," she held her arm out to stop me and I cocked an eyebrow. "Bitchy or apologetic?" she asked. I thought about it for a second then I peeked over at the cashier in the women's section. We didn't know her, "bitchy." I answered.

Carmi nodded and then we sneakily headed off in opposite directions. Walking around the outskirts of opposite sides of the women's section. At exactly 3 ½ minutes later we met up in the middle of the women's section right in front of the cashier's desk.

We weren't looking at each other as I came out of the dressing rooms. I had worn a Macy's shirt as my first layer so it'd look like I was buying it.

I was walking out of the dressing room and Carmichael was walking back me and she bumped into me as I was looking at myself in the mirror, holding my coffee close to me.

When she bumped into me, the coffee splashed across the front of my shirt. I shrieked in dismay and that instantly caught the attention of several busy shoppers and the cashier. "Excuse me!?" I asked, directing it at Carmi.

She turned around, cocking an eyebrow at me. "What?" she asked. I looked down at my shirt, pulling it out to show her the stain.

"Look at what _you _did!" I exclaimed and I saw the cashier approaching out of the corner of my eye. Time to turn the act up a notch. "I was going to buy this for my sister!" I said. "So why were you trying it on?" Carmi asked, placing one hand on her hip, adding some attitude.

"We're the same size!" I turned to the cashier, "I'm sooo sorry, I didn't mean to dirty it. It's just, my sister was diagnosed with breast cancer. And when I took her shopping she pointed out that she liked this shirt so I wanted to get it for her. And this was the last one on the rack that I saw," I was rambling.

I saw Carmi roll her eyes, "bitch." she muttered and I turned to her. "EXCUSE ME?" I asked for a second time. "I said you're being a fucking crybaby," she growled. I raised my eyebrows and opened my mouth to reply but the cashier stepped between us.

"Ma'am, I'm sure she didn't mean to dirty the blouse. Umm, how 'bout I go see if there are any more of that style of shirt in the back and you can have it for free." she said and I saw her grin at me, I think she knew who I was and what we were doing.

I wiped my right eye, "alright." I said and shot a last death glare at Carmi as the women led me away.

*10 minutes later*

I met Carmi outside Macy's. We high-fived as we laughed. "Mission accomplished," she said.

"Great job," I murmured as we continued walking again. "Where to next?" she asked. I thought for a second then shrugged, "Victoria's Secret?" Carmi laughed and nodded and we headed off.

~Gobble~Gobble~Gobble~Gobble~

Over the next two hours and a half we collected the rest of our pre-bought items. We never once crossed paths with the guys and we were glad for that. We weren't caught cheating. I smiled as we walked into the Starbucks were we had first come this morning.

"Tis the season to be jolly," I sang. "La la la la la, la la la la," Carmi continued and I laughed. "And to make our boyfriend's spend money," I sang. "La la la la la, la la la la." "Hey Carmi, aren't we clever?" "Yes we are, yes we are, la la la." We both laughed. "Will the guys win?" "Never, Never." "La la la la la." "La la la la."

We smirked as we sat down at the table that was still saved for us. I ordered another coffee, this one I would actually drink. Carmi checked the time on her phone. "They've got 5 minutes," she announced and I heard a few snickers from the coffee-drinkers around us. No doubt they knew who we were.

"3 minutes," Carmi stated two minutes later. I placed our various bags on the table, smirking.

"1 minute..." she trailed off and we both looked up when we heard labored breathing. Adam and John came running into the Starbucks and then stopped to gain back their breath. They leaned against the table.

Carmi and I examined the boys, and the bareness of their arms. "Uhmmm, Addy, I don't see any bags," I said, pointing at him.

He and John sighed simultaneously. "We....we couldn't get any free stuff..." he said and Adam sat down heavily resting his head on the table.

Carmi and I laughed loudly as she quickly pulled out her phone and sent out a mass text to the rest of our family members. John eyed her.

"I guess we lost the bet," John sighed. "No duh," I said as I motioned the manager over. She looked at me and I nodded. She smiled and went to the back room. She returned with a turkey costume. Carmi opened her huge purse and pulled out a pink studded collar and a matching pink leash.

Adam groaned, recognizing the pink material. I smiled, "Adam, get in the turkey suit." I said with a smirk. "Why do I have to wear it?" he whined. I rolled my eyes, "because, I'd rather not piss off Carmi by making her boyfriend wear it. GET IN THE TURKEY!" I yelled the last sentence and he sighed, defeated.

He stood up and John helped him into the costume. "TO THE FOUNTAIN!" Carmi yelled. "The fountain?" John asked, "that's the main food court, there's hella people there." he said.

I smirked, "exactly Hun," I said, patting his shoulder as the four of us left the Starbucks and led them toward the fountain.

We arrived there and I looked at Adam expectantly as people started staring. He sighed again and placed the turkey head on and began to say "GOBBLE GOBBLE."

Carmi and I laughed like crazy as we recorded it on our phones. "We're here!" Shannon called as he ran toward us. He stopped short and fell to the ground laughing as Adam was walked around by John on the pink leash, saying 'Gobble gobble' to little kids. "Oh, you guys got them good, didn't you?" Mat asked and I nodded.

_**Adam's POV**_

I pulled the turkey head off as Vio and Carmi got left the mall. We were all heading home.

"I should've just went shopping with Ajay. I would just have been arrested," I muttered.

I looked at Shannon and noticed him smirking and trying to cover up his laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked, I was in a bad mood and Shannon was annoying me.

"Violet and Carmi never loose that bet. I swear all the store managers know them and the shoppers wait for the annual Vio and Carmi Black Friday Ritual." he said.

My eyebrows furrowed and I let out a frustrated growl.

"So they screwed us?" I asked.

"No, they outsmarted you."


End file.
